Digital technologies have experienced phenomenal growth in the last few years. Advertisement has adopted such technologies. For example, a digital billboard on a street is a popular method for advertising. Advertisement on the digital billboard can be easily exposed to drivers in cars, passengers using public transportation, pedestrians, and so on.